


Пара сов

by Miss_Wyoming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rating: M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: У Бокуто и Акааши всё в первый раз. Как хорошо, что всё новое они пробуют друг с другом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Авторские фаноны.

Жизнь Бокуто Котаро — она такая… ну знаете, простая. Всё всегда складывается очень удачно. К концу средней школы позвали в академию Фукуродани, а там уже и выход на национальные среди старших школ — вообще крутяк. Друзья находятся влёгкую; с учебой, конечно, проблемы бывают, но и они легко разрешаются. А уж когда рядом появляется Акааши Кейджи, жизнь становится похожа на летний фейерверк. Конечно, сначала ему кажется, что этот парень немного угрюмый, да и вообще не от мира сего, но через пару месяцев они узнают друг друга получше. И становится понятно, что Акааши — тот кусочек мозаики, которого недоставало Бокуто для полного счастья.

Потому что Бокуто Котаро влюбляется.

Влюблённость можно было бы спутать с дружбой, потому что их общение толком не отличается от общения друзей. Но вот есть Куроо. Бокуто с ним дружит, и время проводит так же, как с Акааши — правда, не так много, — но только когда Акааши сидит у него на кровати, сердце сладко замирает; только когда он хвалит его на площадке. Да и вообще, блин, что тут объяснять — Акааши это и есть Акааши.

Бокуто не уверен, что Акааши испытывает то же самое. Но подозревает. На прошлой неделе, например, он взял Акааши за руку в кинотеатре во время просмотра, а тот не то что свою руку не убрал, но даже ответно сжал его. Тогда-то и начались их обмены неловкими касаниями. Дальше этого Бокуто заходить как-то боялся. Не то чтобы он был трусом, не подумайте ничего такого, просто всё это было так волнующе. Как первый раз сделать подачу в прыжке — с теорией вроде знаком, но на практике-то никогда не делал! А хотелось сразу взять и не облажаться. Вряд ли бы так получилось, поэтому вместо поцелуя Бокуто просто держит Акааши за руку, а что у того на уме — непонятно.

«Ну и ладно», — думает Бокуто, пока Акааши одной рукой тянется к газировке на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Бокуто-сан.

— Чего?

— Отпусти меня, я дотянуться не могу.

Едва сдерживая стон разочарования, Бокуто всё-таки расцепляет пальцы. Акааши передаёт ему прохладную банку имбирной газировки и кладёт между ними свой потрёпанный блокнот со схемами игр и расписанием всяких мероприятий.

Бокуто нравится Акааши в общаге. Конечно, ему нравится любой Акааши: и в академии, и на волейбольной площадке, — но в общаге нравится особенно. Серая футболка с растянутым воротом, с какой-то надписью на английском. Ещё эти шорты: Акааши обрезал джинсы на первом году, потому что Бокуто залил их краской во время подготовки к фестивалю, ходит теперь в них после занятий и выглядит совершенно по-домашнему. Да ещё и на кровати Бокуто сидит — как будто неотъемлемая часть его комнаты.

Акааши, как всегда, что-то поясняет, чертит стрелки на листке. Бокуто, как всегда, не слушает — пялится на острые колени Акааши и на косточку, что рядом с щиколоткой. Пытается вспомнить её название, но вспоминает почему-то только на латыни. Его мозг вообще странно устроен: как-то он запорол контрольную по математике, потому что решил только сложные примеры, а тестовые задания завалил.

— Ты не слушаешь, — говорит Акааши и тыкает ему указательным пальцем в лоб. Губы Бокуто растягиваются в улыбке, а глаза он отводит. — Ты сейчас похож на моего пса, когда он заходит в комнату, в которую заходить запрещено. Такой же взгляд: я здесь ни при чём. Так вот, смотри, на следующей игре…

Акааши максимально схематично рассказывает, как он видит расстановку. Бокуто поправляет пару моментов. Акааши, конечно, не соглашается, а Бокуто, конечно, дуется. В конце концов их общее детище — схема игры — перекочёвывает на подушку, и Бокуто пользуется возможностью и приобнимает Акааши за талию, краснея в который раз от удовольствия.

— Ты принёс с собой учебники?

— Ага. Но я не достану их из сумки, если ты меня не отпустишь.

— Отлично, — довольно заключает Бокуто.

Акааши смотрит на него спокойно, даже с долей равнодушия, а потом двигается ближе, касаясь плечом его плеча. Так они и сидят, облокотившись на стену.

Бокуто это, конечно, надоедает первому. Он болтает минут пять, но Акааши отвечает ещё более односложно, чем обычно, поэтому темы для разговора исчерпывают себя со скоростью света. Бокуто начинает скучать и отпускает Акааши, чтобы включить телек. И это оказывается роковой ошибкой: когда Бокуто оборачивается, Акааши уже сидит обложившись учебниками, при этом и учебники Бокуто он успел достать и свалить на стол.

— И весьма коварен, — вздыхает Бокуто и садится за зубрёжку.

***

Через пару дней у них тренировка — впрочем, как и всегда, — но запоминается она тем, что сразу после завершения Акааши собирается уходить вместе с остальными.

— Тебе тоже следует отдохнуть. А я в город, я же говорил. Родители приезжают на пару дней, надо их встретить.

Бокуто стонет, Акааши не обращает внимания. Обычная схема.

Связующий второго состава предлагает свою помощь, но у него дрожат руки, и вообще он выглядит переутомлённым. Так что Бокуто, не сдерживаясь, хлопает его по спине, призывая как следует отдохнуть и вообще во всём ориентироваться на своего капитана, потому что капитан сейчас идёт отдыхать.

— В смысле, я иду отдыхать, так что и ты тоже, — поясняет Бокуто и подмигивает ему. Связующий-первогодка с трепетом кивает.

В раздевалке Акааши уже нет, и это повод для ещё одного горестного вздоха. Зато на улице, делая по дороге в общежитие крюк совсем рядом с воротами академии, на тропинке Бокуто встречает Куроо. Они здороваются, Куроо выглядит больно лощёно для человека после тяжёлого учебного дня. Они вообще постоянно оценивают друг друга взглядами, и сейчас Бокуто кожей чувствует, что проигрывает: пропитанные потом наколенники болтаются вокруг лодыжек (латеральная лодыжка! Точняк), на голову наброшено полотенце, да и в душ он собрался сходить только в кампусе. В общем, видок не презентабельный.

— Чего тут? — бросает он Куроо. Ну не лезть же обниматься, в конце концов. Кроме того, эта брезгливая кошачья морда не позволит.

— Да так. Жду кое-кого. — У Куроо выглаженные брюки, а ещё он в чистой рубашке с коротким рукавом — как раз началась жара. И в форменной жилетке. — Где Акааши?

Бокуто дёргает плечами, всем своим видом говоря «почём я должен знать», но потом всё же перестаёт выкобениваться.

— Ушёл из раздевалки ещё до меня.

Судя по виду и хмыканью Куроо, ему не очень-то интересно. Бокуто тоже не расположен к разговору. На вечерней жаре ему начинает казаться, что воняет он хуже с каждой минутой, поэтому отступает на шаг от Куроо. И не обижается, когда тот говорит что-то вроде «ну и иди куда шёл». Не самая лучшая дружеская беседа.

Чего он тут вообще забыл?

«Уж не Акааши ли он ждал?», — мысль, вышедшая из-под контроля, проскакивает в голове Бокуто. Она настолько бредовая, что Бокуто хихикает в голос.

Но в комнате, когда он берёт все душевые принадлежности, этот вышедший из-под контроля голос-параноик в голове становится всё громче.

«А почему он тогда спросил про Акааши?» — ища любую лазейку, вопрошает голос.

«Не знаю, просто так, — отвечает сам себе Бокуто, включая воду погорячее. — Например, потому что мы постоянно тусим вместе».

«Ага, — находится голос и ехидно продолжает. — А Куроо и Кенма тоже постоянно тусят вместе, но ты ведь даже не подумал спросить о нём».

«Что ты пристал! Мы даже за руки держимся, ничего такого быть не может», — возмущается Бокуто и импульсивно растирает себе грудь мочалкой. Он громко распевает дурацкую попсовую песню, из соседней душевой кабинки в него летит кусок мыла, зато противный голос теперь не слышен.

Возвращается голос тогда же, когда возвращается Акааши. Бокуто с Вашио играют в Марио Карт, когда Акааши заходит в комнату. И он светится. Даже не так, он СВЕТИТСЯ. Серьёзно. На лице улыбки нет, но если бы такое лицо было у Бокуто, он бы обязательно улыбался и напевал себе под нос.

Акааши бросает на кровать Поки, которые Бокуто любит пожевать, когда делает домашку, и желает спокойной ночи парням. Вашио тут же расцветает в улыбке.

— Ух ты, редко увидишь Акааши таким счастливым.

Бокуто скорбно кивает. Играть больше не хочется. Да и всё равно он проигрывает — какой толк? Удача сегодня не на его стороне.

Голос опять звучит в голове:

«Разве может быть такое лицо после встречи с родителями?»

Бокуто берёт с кровати подушку и несколько раз бьёт себя по голове. Вашио, как и кто угодно из Фукуродани, уже не обращает внимания на его странные выходки, поэтому просто скидывает машину Бокуто с обрыва.

«Да ладно, — думает Бокуто на следующий день на уроке. — Родители не обязаны приносить только грусть, тоску и тому подобное. К тому же у Акааши все тесты нормально сданы, неудивительно, что он был рад с ними пообщаться».

Это немного успокаивает, но полностью не выравнивает настроение Бокуто. Поэтому во время обеда он, понурый, ждёт Акааши в коридоре, напротив его класса. Акааши до сих пор в приподнятом настроении, улыбается Бокуто уголками губ.

— Пойдём в клубную комнату, там нам никто не помешает.

«Всё. Сейчас начнётся. В смысле, начало конца. Что там говорят обычно? Нам надо поговорить?»

Акааши отпирает комнату своим ключом, и они усаживаются за стол. Акааши достаёт коробку бенто, явно домашнего, открывает её как шкатулку с сокровищами, и выражение лица у него предвкушающее.

Онигири.

Акааши с самым самоотверженным видом пододвигает коробку к Бокуто, предоставляя ему право взять первому.

— Это домашние, мама привезла, — с небывалой нежностью произносит Акааши. Бокуто видит, с каким трудом он делится с ним едой; он редко это делает и иногда специально покупает что-нибудь, что Бокуто не ест, лишь бы самому всё проглотить. Отношения Акааши с едой вообще собственнические: в прошлом году, когда все угощали друг друга чем-нибудь вкусным из дома, Акааши и сам ничего не брал, и других своими гостинцами не угощал. А тут — домашние онигири.

Акааши тыкает в каждый пальцем и говорит, что там за начинка. Бокуто берёт с копчёным угрём, Акааши — с имбирём и мягким сыром.

— Странное сочетание.

— Ага. Но мои любимые. Мама сама придумала, — и пододвигает к Бокуто второй онигири с такой же начинкой.

Бокуто жуёт рисовый колобок и думает: насколько странно будет полезть обниматься по этому поводу? Потому что если это не признание любви от Акааши, то что?

Когда они доедают, Бокуто всё-таки не выдерживает и виснет на шее Акааши. Тот неловко хлопает его по спине.

На мгновение Бокуто посещает мысль, что сейчас они поцелуются. Но внезапно раздаётся кашель, и Акааши со слезящимися глазами и краснеющим лицом отодвигается от Бокуто.

— Ты подавился? — Акааши кивает, и Бокуто хлопает его по спине, достаёт из сумки бутылку воды и протягивает Акааши. Тот благодарно отпивает.

— Я просто, — сдавленным голосом, отдышавшись, говорит он, — переволновался и слюной подавился. Думал, сейчас целоваться будем, а я только что онигири с луком съел.

Бокуто приставляет руку ко рту и проверяет своё дыхание на свежесть. Отчётливо пахнет копчёным угрём, и он сам от себя кривится.

— Сложно это, — произносит Бокуто через полминуты полной тишины. — Начать целоваться. Музыка как в фильме не заиграет, блёсточки вокруг тебя не залетают, как в сёдзе-манге. Никто не подскажет, когда тот самый момент.

Акааши кивает.

— Но ты хочешь целоваться?

Акааши задумывается, и Бокуто это очень напрягает.

— Я никогда не целовался, но людям, кажется, нравится.

Бокуто кивает. И задумывается, как вообще люди придумали целоваться. И спрашивает об этом вслух.

— Потому что ну вот я не уверен, что додумался бы до такого.

Акааши пожимает плечами.

— В Индии о поцелуях говорили, что так люди вдыхают друг другу души.

Бокуто задыхается от восхищения, а у Акааши еле заметно краснеют кончики ушей.

— Так красиво!

— Точно, — соглашается Акааши.

— Луговые собачки почти целуются друг с другом.

— И выдры. Хотя и те, и те, скорее, обнюхивают друг друга.

— А совы? Совы целуются?

— У них клювы, Бокуто-сан, им физически сложно целоваться.

— Значит, мы будем первыми целующимися совами, — мечтательно произносит Бокуто.

Акааши вздыхает и собирает обратно сумку.

— Пора возвращаться.

Бокуто встаёт и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Акааши. Так они и выходят, держась и еле соприкасаясь плечами. Бокуто это очень нравится, даже в животе щекотно.

— Приходи вечером ко мне, — просьба звучит вперемешку с надеждой. — Я подготовлюсь, зубы там почищу.

Лицо Акааши дёргается, как будто он сейчас рассмеётся, но он только кивает, оставаясь всё таким же невозмутимым.

Но вечером Вашио никак не хочет уходить, а Коноха приносит настольную игру — почему-то именно к ним, — поэтому весь основной состав Фукуродани теперь сидит в его комнате. Акааши тоже с ними, но он, кажется, и не собирается углубляться в новое увлечение Конохи.

Но всем приходится. Даже Бокуто втягивается, хотя до этого никогда в такие игры не играл, и с азартом пытается выиграть у Конохи, который лидирует где-то наравне с ним. Все остальные строят козни против них, и это ужасно несправедливо. Союзников вокруг нет, и он оборачивается, чтобы призвать Акааши на помощь. Но в комнате его не оказывается.

— Ушёл, наверное, — отвечает на его немой вопрос кто-то из команды — Коми или Сарукуй, Бокуто не разбирает.

Настроение сразу пропадает.

И что-то подсказывает Бокуто, что Акааши обижен. Но поговорить об этом совсем нет времени: со следующей недели начинается тренировочный лагерь, и нужно в кратчайшие сроки закрывать долги; приходится усиленно заниматься, чтобы не остаться на летнюю школу. В общем, жуть. Даже после тренировок им запрещают оставаться дополнительно, говорят, что нужно отдохнуть перед усиленными занятиями в лагере. Наедине с Акааши Бокуто не проводит ни минуты.

Фукуродани выезжают в понедельник утром, и Бокуто вообще-то сторожит место рядом с собой для Акааши, но напротив сиденья останавливается Коноха.

— Бокуто, убери руку.

Аргументов, почему Конохе стоит сесть на другое место, не находится, да и Акааши уже садится за ним. Сердце немного замирает, и Бокуто убирает руку с соседнего кресла. Он просовывает нос между сиденьями, глядит на Акааши, улыбаясь.

— Привет.

Акааши улыбается уголками губ, и этого достаточно, чтобы Бокуто выдохнул гораздо свободнее.

Почему-то (и вправду почему?) Бокуто казалось, что в тренировочном лагере у него будет время наедине с Акааши. Он думал, у них будут тренировки наедине — Акааши очень нравится отрабатывать с Бокуто пасы; он никогда об этом не говорит, но это и без слов понятно. Дисциплины в нём, конечно, побольше, чем в Бокуто, но он такой же помешанный на волейболе. Даже если девчонки считают Акааши каким-то офигеть идеальным парнем, который интересуется поэзией и говорит только длинными красивыми фразами, то они ой-ой как ошибаются. «Вы вообще знаете, кто такой Акааши?» — хочется воскликнуть Бокуто. Акааши — это сбитые колени, мозолистые руки, бездонный желудок. А ещё он умеет делать бесконечное количество блинчиков на воде, отжимается больше, чем Бокуто, но подтягивается меньше. Его мало интересуют все эти стихи, и почерк у него кривой, а не каллиграфический.

И это то, что любит в нём Бокуто.

Так вот, о лагере.

В первый же вечер, когда Бокуто думает, что они будут тренироваться только наедине с Акааши, за ними увязывается Куроо. И он такой типа: что вы будете играть вхолостую, давайте, через меня попробуйте пробить. Бокуто не горит желанием, но даже не успевает возразить, потому что Акааши сразу же соглашается. И в голове Бокуто слышит тот самый голос, который замолк на долгую неделю.

«Вооот почему он был так рад поездке в лагерь».

И Бокуто наблюдает за ними, прямо глаз не сводит, и ему кажется, что они постоянно обмениваются улыбками друг с другом. А один раз Куроо наклоняется прямо к уху Акааши и что-то говорит ему. Отсутствие хоть какого-то общения с Акааши целую неделю только усиливает дурацкие мысли, которые жутко разъедают его. Он злится на Куроо, хотя никогда до этого ничего подобного не испытывал.

— Воу! Бокуто! Не выбивай мне пальцы, — Куроо морщится, разминает ладонь. Акааши подходит и осматривает, трогает его руки, и от взрыва Бокуто спасают только менеджеры, которые заглядывают в третий зал и предупреждают об ужине.

Заговаривают они только в столовой, оказавшись за столом Фукуродани. Хорошо, что Куроо сидит со своей командой.

— Ты какой-то нервный. Переутомился? — Акааши ест не торопясь, размеренно, всё тщательно пережёвывая, смотрит на Бокуто краем глаза.

Бокуто вздыхает и даже не знает, что сказать.

— Я очень хочу прогуляться наедине. После ужина.

Акааши поворачивает к нему голову, смотрит прямо в глаза и кивает, улыбаясь.

Сердце стучит так, что отдаёт где-то внизу.

— Я ревную тебя к Куроо.

Они уходят вдаль по аллее, что ведёт к главному выходу из Шинзена, прячутся за аккуратно подстриженным кустом и держатся там за руки, когда Бокуто делится своими переживаниями.

— Прости, что?

— Ревную. К Куроо. Не знаю, что с этим делать. Ещё я думал, что ты обиделся.

Брови Акааши так и поднимаются, вместе с каждым произнесённым словом.

— Ты просто поразителен, — с усталым вздохом произносит он.

— Правда? — воодушевляется Бокуто, губы сами растягиваются в улыбке.

— Да. Поразителен. Особенно фантазия.

Бокуто знает, что Акааши ёрничает, но также он отлично знает, что тот слаб к его удивительному обаянию.

Так и есть, Акааши фыркает от плохо сдерживаемого смеха.

— Что могу то могу.

— Ладно. Иди сюда. — Он кладёт горячую сухую ладонь на шею Бокуто, притягивает к себе, чуть надавливая. — Только не хихикай… Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто, конечно, не слушается, а Акааши всё равно гнёт свою линию: ловит губами его губы, и они тоже сухие, как и его ладонь. Широкую улыбку сдержать ещё сложнее, и Бокуто чувствует, как мажет зубами по коже Акааши.

Бокуто ничего не понимает в поцелуях, но это, несомненно, он. Смех успокаивается, на его место приходит другое волнение, гораздо более приятное и захватывающее, оно дарит щекотное ощущение по всему телу.

Он обнимает Акааши за талию и пытается притянуть ещё ближе, губы сами приоткрываются, а Акааши несмело касается кончиком языка нижней. И у Бокуто подгибаются колени.

— Акааши, давай присядем.

Акааши кивает и садится к нему на колени.

— Я передумал, мне надо лечь, у меня вся кровь уходит в другое место и голова кружится. Что ты смеёшься? Я страдаю, а он смеётся.

Бокуто и вправду ложится; трава холодит его кожу, а Акааши смеётся. Негромко, прикрывая рот рукой.

Бокуто пытается восстановить дыхание, но оно опять сбивается, как только Акааши ложится на него сверху и языком проводит по шее. Бёдра сами дёргаются, подталкивая Акааши вперёд, и они целуются уже гораздо смелее, жадно прихватывая губами губы, сталкиваются зубами. Акааши придерживает подбородок Бокуто, фиксируя, и наконец целует как надо, по крайней мере, так кажется Бокуто. Потому что Акааши задаёт неспешный темп, и Бокуто по-настоящему наслаждается поцелуем. И заодно успевает подумать, как его руки оказались на заднице Акааши.

Он разжимает их и перемещает на всё-таки более безопасную территорию — талию.

Внезапно Акааши соскакивает с него с такой прытью, какой Бокуто от него не ожидал. Сам он такой разморённый, что ему даже лень думать о том, чтобы встать, да и вообще — зачем Акааши вскочил, так хорошо лежали, тепло, уютно.

— Кто-то идёт.

Энергия чудесным образом появляется, но максимум Бокуто — заставить себя сесть.

Акааши выглядывает поверх кустов.

— Это Куроо. И Широфуку, — с удивлением добавляет он. — Они сейчас сюда пойдут.

— Почему?

— Это единственные кусты, которые не просматриваются из спального корпуса.

— Я не смогу идти.

— Бокуто-сан, — укоризненно говорит Акааши.

— Бросай меня здесь. Прикинусь одиноким извращенцем.

Акааши даже не смеётся, просто поднимает Бокуто за шкирку, и они заходят за обратную сторону куста как раз в тот момент, когда Куроо и Широфуку усаживаются на то место, где совсем недавно сидели они.

— А они нас не видели? — Акааши ведёт Бокуто за собой, короткими перебежками от куста к кусту. — Ты думаешь, нам нужны такие предосторожности? Мне кажется, они слишком заняты друг другом. Как ты вообще их услышал? Всё-таки ты удивительный.

***

Бокуто, конечно, думал о сексе.

Обычно ему снятся неясные эротические сны. Обрывистые образы, ничего конкретного — просто тёплые приятные ощущения. Мастурбация — окей, но только когда возбуждение накапливается и напоминает о себе тянущим чувством внизу живота. Естественно, он возбуждается и от обнажёнки, которая бродит из рук в руки по общежитию; но это абстрактные тела, к которым Бокуто не имеет никакого отношения. Он никогда не мог точно ответить на вопрос, хочет ли он кого-нибудь. Но после поцелуя с Акааши всё меняется.

Ничего нового ему не снится — скорее, просто воспоминания о пережитом вечере. О том, как Акааши лежал на нём, немного ёрзая, и смутное ощущение его тела под ладонями. Поэтому просыпаться ещё неприятнее, чем обычно. Акааши лежит на соседнем футоне, сладко спит, а Бокуто только что накончал себе в трусы из-за того, что тот был во сне.

Мучаясь совестью, он бежит в туалет и очень хочет, чтобы такое никогда-никогда не повторялось.

Утром на завтраке, на тренировке ему кажется, что ВСЕ ВСЁ ЗНАЮТ. Нет, реально, одна улыбка в сторону Акааши или неловкое касание — и все будут говорить о том, что они вместе, что они встречаются, ну и так далее. А ещё теперь хочется ещё больше целоваться: оказывается, поцелуи вызывают привыкание. Раньше Бокуто хватало так, за ручки подержаться, а теперь всё больше просыпается жадность до прикосновений к Акааши, и Бокуто стоически держит себя в руках.

Несмотря на то, что теперь он знает, почему Куроо торчал около их академии, он всё равно облегчённо вздыхает, когда к ним присоединяется очкарик-первогодка из Карасуно. Так Бокуто спокойнее.

После ужина они опять идут гулять в сторону хорошо знакомых кустов, но Акааши останавливается как вкопанный.

— Вот ведь чёрт, — и разворачивается без особых разъяснений.

— Ну, этого стоило ожидать. Чудесные кусты, хранящие в себе мою сексуальную энергию, притягивают всех как мотыльков, — вздыхает Бокуто. Он оглядывается в сторону аллеи. — И это даже не Куроо с Широфуку, они-то только идут туда. Дважды опоздали, неудачники! Летний лагерь — самое время поправить личную жизнь. И вообще, чего им прятаться? Нам вот надо прятаться, а они могли бы сесть на скамейку и спокойно целоваться под луной.

— Ты сегодня разговариваешь даже слишком много.

— Ну так заставь меня замолчать, — поигрывает бровями Бокуто.

Акааши фыркает от смеха, поэтому Бокуто чрезвычайно доволен собой. Ему сейчас вообще не принципиально, где разместиться: он предлагает каждый второй куст и каждое первое дерево, ещё предлагает забраться за холм. Они усаживаются на скрытом от общежитий склоне — и тут видят приближающихся тренеров с кураторами, которые весело позвякивают бутылками в пакетах. Акааши недовольно кряхтит, а Бокуто перестаёт вырисовывать пальцем невидимые узоры на его бедре и прижимает колени к груди.

— Ужасное место.

Акааши вздыхает, соглашаясь.

Они украдкой целуются у умывальников на улице, очень быстро и жадно — Акааши даже успевает его укусить, — почти не обнимаясь, и Бокуто этого слишком мало.

Утром первое, что видит Бокуто, — это затылок Акааши, а второе — склонённых над ними Коноху и Коми со своими ухмылочками.

Рука Бокуто на талии Акааши. Лежит Бокуто к нему очень близко, так, что его колени прижаты к чужим бёдрам.

Его тут же охватывает паника. Он пытается придумать, что бы сказать такого остроумного, и одновременно пытается выровнять дыхание. Поэтому ни то, ни другое не получается сделать как следует.

— Не, капитан, мы всегда знали, что вы женаты, но не при всех же, — Коноха ехидничает и отступает на шаг, когда Бокуто садится.

— Ну, Коноха, ты должен отнестись с пониманием к сокомандникам. Лето, жара, гормоны сносят последние остатки разума, — Коми притворно понимающе хмыкает.

— Что случилось? — Сарукуй трёт глаза, садясь на футоне.

— Ничего особенного. Бокуто с Акааши решили устроить первую брачную ночь в лагере.

Коми и Коноха смеются, невероятно довольные собой. Сарукуй пытается их успокоить, намекая, что остальные ещё спят, но этим двоим сложно подавить смех.

Вдруг Коми делает вдох, будто ему дали под дых, и оба резко замолкают.

Акааши открывает глаза и садится на футоне. Бокуто с головой накрывается одеялом — он не шумел, вёл себя прилично, так что можно притвориться спящим.

— Так. До завтрака сорок пять минут, а я почему-то уже не сплю.

С утра Акааши не добудиться, и это в лучшем случае: если он просыпается — жди беды. В эти моменты даже его хвалёное воспитание и выдержка куда-то пропадают. Конечно, он не ругается. Но смотрит так, будто ещё мгновение — и в твоём теле будет дыра от его испепеляющего взгляда.

Коноха прячется за Коми — Бокуто не выдерживает и подглядывает, — но Акааши не произносит больше ни слова и уходит умываться.

— Легко отделались, — выдыхает Коми.

Они пускаются в рассуждения, что на самом деле в Акааши с утра просыпается вторая личность:

— Может, у него даже глаза разного цвета становятся, — вдохновенно вещает Коноха.

— Ты смотришь слишком много аниме.

Зато об утреннем недоразумении все очень быстро забывают. Классно Акааши их осадил.

Но всё равно после случившегося Бокуто, и так переживающий о чрезмерных касаниях, совсем перестёт трогать Акааши. Один раз, не сдержавшись, хлопает его по спине и потом ходит минут пятнадцать, раздумывая, а не слишком ли это было палевно? Его рука была достаточно высоко? Не обменялись ли они излишне влюблёнными взглядами?

Хотя это всего лишь похлопывание.

Акааши же сохраняет полную невозмутимость в любой ситуации, даже раздражает. Как он может быть таким спокойным? Вот у Бокуто всё внутри переворачивается от одного его вида, и так же сильно он переживает обо всём остальном. А Акааши как будто всё равно.

***

— Акааши! Ты отказался делать мне массаж, даже попросил Кая вытянуть твоего джокера!

Акааши сонно потирает переносицу, распрямляется, хрустя затёкшей спиной.

— Я отказался это делать по той же причине, что и ты меня не трогаешь весь летний лагерь, — он зевает и хочет зайти в комнату, но Бокуто его останавливает.

— По какой такой причине?

Акааши устало вздыхает, мыслями уже явно находясь на футоне, до которого всего какая-то пара метров. Бокуто закрывает дверь, и они остаются в коридоре.

— Ты боишься себя сдать тем, как прикоснёшься ко мне, вот и я также. Боюсь себя сдать.

Бокуто моргает.

— Перестань пялиться. Ты доволен? Мы можем идти отдыхать?

Акааши опять тянется открыть дверь.

— Знаешь, Акааши, — Акааши еле сдерживает вздох и поворачивается выслушать его мысли, какими бы они ни были бредовыми, — я вот, ну, знал, что ты симпатичный, то есть на тебя посмотреть приятно, прыщей нет, зубы такие ровные, ну не знаю, в общем, не урод.

Акааши покашливает:

— Мы закончили с раздачей комплиментов?

— Но после поцелуя, — продолжает Бокуто вдохновлённо и чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам. — После поцелуя ты мне кажешься очень красивым, просто я не думал об этом. Раньше. Ты мне нравился, но теперь я как будто по-другому на тебя смотрю.

Акааши прикрывает глаза рукой и всё-таки проскальзывает в спальню, Бокуто даже ничего не успевает возразить.

— Акааши! — шёпотом зовёт он, но тот лишь отмахивается и забирается под одеяло, накрываясь с головой. — Ну, Акааши, ты чего молчишь?

Бокуто нависает над ним. Акааши всё-таки выглядывает на поверхность.

— Я, — начинает Акааши и опять прячется под одеяло. Бокуто сдёргивает его с головы, Акааши зажимает его нос двумя пальцами, и Бокуто негромко взвизгивает. — Хватит меня смущать.

— Скажи на ухо, — Бокуто улыбается.

— Просто это очень приятно и я невероятно счастлив, ясно? — еле сохраняя хладнокровие, произносит Акааши и обратно забирается под одеяло.

Бокуто негромко смеётся и кивает.

***

Количество нерастраченной сексуальной энергии с каждым днём увеличивается, и если раньше Бокуто просто пялился на колени Акааши, то теперь ему хочется их трогать. А лучше не колени, лучше бёдра и задницу — сжать так хорошенько. А ещё шея у Акааши оказывается потрясающей, такой длинной, красивой, хочется укусить её, или поцеловать, или языком провести.

Сам Бокуто иногда тоже ловит на себе жадные взгляды со стороны Акааши. Он никогда не мог похвалиться особенной внимательностью, но теперь он очень часто смотрит на Акааши, и не заметить, как тот пялится на него, почти невозможно.

Как-то раз Бокуто видит, как Акааши просто залипает — по-другому и не скажешь — на то, как он делает растяжку. Обычные наклоны вперёд: сразу под собой, чуть дальше, и ещё дальше, вставая ровной дугой. Наклоняясь, между своих ног Бокуто замечает немного ошалелый взгляд Акааши, которым он смотрит на все эти упражнения.

Закончив, он подходит к Акааши вразвалочку, еле сдерживая самодовольство. Акааши отворачивается с самым невозмутимым видом. Ой, да кого он пытается обмануть.

— Я всё видел, — доверительно говорит ему Бокуто.

— Что видел?

— То, как ты мной любовался. Весь твой взгляд так и говорил «я люблю тебя, Бокуто-сан!». Только сердечек в глазах не хватало.

У Акааши становится такое лицо… ну, сами знаете, страдальческое лицо. Он смотрит на Бокуто скривившись и неосознанно сжимает бутылку с водой.

— У меня не такой идиотский писклявый голос.

— Возможно, Акааши-кун, возможно. Но вот в тот момент твой образ разговаривал именно таким голосом.

Акааши тяжко вздыхает и, кажется, обращается ко всему японскому пантеону богов, а также Будде, призывая подарить ему как можно больше спокойствия. Бокуто же ничего не может расстроить: у Акааши есть слабость, и эта слабость — он, Бокуто.

В последующие дни время в летнем лагере летит ещё быстрее, срывается вихрем и сносит усиленными тренировками с ног. Вечером Бокуто валится спать, утро начинается почти всегда одинаково, скрашивает это всё присутствие Акааши: они продолжают украдкой обмениваться касаниями, поцелуями и улыбками, предназначенными только друг для друга. Бокуто не замечает, как пора уже возвращаться в общежитие, обратно к тесной форме, галстуку и брюкам. Все спортсмены приезжают загоревшими, покрывшимися еле заметными веснушками — особенно забавно они смотрятся на носу Акааши. Бокуто успевает разглядеть их, украдкой приоткрывая глаза в поцелуе. Их первом поцелуе в общежитии.

Дальше их ждёт приключение побольше. Они еле преодолели стадию поцелуев, и сейчас у Бокуто ощущение, что они ходят с сорванными предохранителями, потому что всё чаще во время поцелуя он чувствует своё возбуждение, да и возбуждение Акааши всё чаще утыкается в ногу. В тот раз они почти отпрыгивают друг от друга, потому что хочется ещё и ещё, и больше, намного больше. Но даже таких откровенных поцелуев, как в первый вечер в лагере, уже не случается: Бокуто боится переместить руки на задницу Акааши, а Акааши вроде бы ничего не боится, но стесняется.

Они так и мнутся друг с другом первые две недели учебы. Даже на кровати Бокуто они оказываются напряжены; двери они не запирают, потому что это было бы странно. Вашио может вернуться в любой момент, и Бокуто едва водит кончиками пальцев по шее Акааши.

— Мы так запутались в ногах, что мне кажется, нам будет сложно встать как ни в чём не бывало.

Акааши в ответ кивает и пытается отодвинуться, но Бокуто не даёт, утыкается ему в шею, обнимая и прижимая опять.

— Пять секунд. И ещё пять, — Бокуто мажет губами по коже, пока говорит, и чувствует, как Акааши вздрагивает от этих прикосновений.

— Бокуто-сан, Вашио-сан скоро придёт.

Они успевают занять свои обычные места — Акааши на кровати, Бокуто за столом — буквально за полминуты до его появления.

***

После матча с Итачиямой все пребывают в каком-то неопределённом настроении. Вроде и радостно — на национальные же вышли, — а вроде и проиграли в борьбе за первое место Токио, а второе место — оно очень обидное. А ещё Бокуто сел в автобусе рядом с Акааши; изначально эта идея казалась хорошей, но тот больше всех подавлен проигрышем, и с ним даже заговорить страшно.

Бокуто разваливается на сиденье, устраиваясь поудобнее, прислоняется к Акааши, кладёт голову ему на плечо. Тот не реагирует. Так и сидит неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку за окном. Хочется его растормошить, но в какой-то момент Бокуто начинает казаться, что это не лучшая идея, поэтому он просто прикрывает глаза.

Он отрубается минут на пять, убаюканный автобусом и теплом, исходящим от Акааши.

Когда он открывает глаза, весь автобус молчит, сморённый тяжёлым днём; где-то по диагонали знакомо храпит Вашио. Акааши так и не спит, упирается локтем в оконную раму. Сидит отвернувшись, Бокуто даже лица его не видит.

— Перестань грызть себя. Это не ты проиграл, а все мы, — хрипло шепчет Бокуто ему на ухо.

— Последний мяч он пробил через меня, — Акааши говорит невнятно. Он, видимо, упирается лицом в ладонь и совсем не трудится оторвать от неё рот, чтобы поговорить с Бокуто. — Знал, куда целится.

— Как будто я или Вашио спасли бы положение.

— Насчёт тебя не уверен, а вот Вашио-сан мог попробовать.

Бокуто задыхается от возмущения.

— Бокуто-сан. — Акааши поворачивается к нему, и глаза у него покрасневшие, но сухие. Бокуто хочется отвернуться, как будто он увидел что-то очень личное и что ему нельзя было видеть. Может, он даже не плакал, просто натёр себе глаза, успокаивает себя Бокуто. — Ты же знаешь, что в блоках ты не очень силён, чего возмущаться. Твоя основная сила — это атака.

Бокуто кивает.

— И у Итачиямы атаки оказались сильнее наших, — сухо проговаривает Акааши.

— Ндааа, в защите я та ещё хромая кобыла. Как думаешь, Куроо сможет меня потренировать? Я всё-таки его обыграл, теперь он должен мне желание, — трёт подбородок Бокуто.

— Вы с ним спорили на это?

— Нет. Но я же выиграл, значит, он должен меня слушаться.

Акааши отворачивается к окну, прижимается к нему лбом и пару раз ударяется.

Ещё минут пять Бокуто сидит молча, обдумывая пару гениальных идей, и наконец зовёт Акааши. Тот поворачивается, и Бокуто показывает пальцем на свои губы, дескать, поцелуй меня.

— Мы сегодня выиграли, ты должен меня вознаградить.

— Мы сегодня также и проиграли, — кривится Акааши.

— И из-за кого же? — приподнимает бровь Бокуто, у Акааши глаза округляются.

— Не могу поверить… — вздыхает он. — А выиграли мы из-за кого?

— Из-за меня, конечно! — фыркает самодовольно Бокуто.

— Знаешь, Бокуто-сан, — горячо начинает Акааши, и Бокуто тихо млеет: когда Акааши злится, он показывает свое истинное лицо, без налёта отточенного воспитания. — Если бы ты не был моим семпаем и если бы я не был вл…

Акааши осекается, осматривая автобус. Выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться, и только сжимает кулаки, явно ругая себя за несдержанность.

Бокуто готов поспорить, что «вл» — это не начало слова «влесбиянился»: что-то он не замечал на полках Акааши томов Скотта Пилигрима.

— Если бы ты не был что? — нараспев говорит Бокуто, заставляя Акааши закипать по новой.

— Ничего. Дома поговорим.

Он опять отворачивается от Бокуто, забирается с ногами на сиденье и прячет голову в вороте форменной спортивки, так что создаётся ощущение, что его обезглавили. Бокуто фотографирует себя на его фоне, еле-еле попадая по клавише камеры, сотрясаясь от хохота. Коноха, разбуженный, пинает его сиденье так, что Бокуто подпрыгивает, но всё равно не успокаивается. Показывает фотку Конохе, и теперь они смеются вдвоём.

На следующий день Акааши появляется на пороге его комнаты, одетый так, будто едет в Токио.

— Собирайся, — не позволяющим возражений голосом произносит он. — Поедем в город.

Бокуто слушается. Когда Акааши говорит что-то таким тоном, желание спорить отпадает. Но чтобы вывести его из себя, надевает джинсы как можно медленнее.

— Быстрее.

Бокуто начинает собираться быстрее, недоумевая, почему в такие моменты не может сопротивляться обнаглевшему второгодке.

Они садятся на поезд, Акааши — само молчание и суровость. Бокуто внимает, поэтому тоже сосредоточенно молчит. Потом не выдерживает, достаёт из кармана плеер, даёт Акааши наушник и врубает Gesu no Kiwami Otome. Это единственная группа, в которой их вкусы сошлись, и Акааши оттаивает, легко улыбается.

«Странно всё это выглядит, — думает Бокуто. — А может, это свидание? Было бы круто. А то мы и так живём вместе».

Они едут до конца ветки, потом пересаживаются на автобус, всё это время так близко друг к другу, что хочется взять за руку. Но сейчас вместо сомкнутых рук у них одна пара наушников на двоих.

На автобусе они зачем-то немного возвращаются, выходят в незнакомом Бокуто районе, проходят пару кварталов.

— У нас свидание?

— Типа того.

— Зачем так далеко ехать? Могли бы сходить в кино рядом с академией, там и пиццерия классная. А, знаю, тут есть кинотеатр, который крутит какое-нибудь любимое тобой старьё? — Акааши молчит, а Бокуто оглядывается в поисках кинотеатра. Но вокруг только пестрящие вывески с витиеватыми надписями, которые Бокуто даже не сразу может разобрать. А когда разбирает, в ужасе произносит: — Лав… отель?!

У Акааши краснеют кончики ушей, Бокуто открывает и закрывает рот, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь сказать.

— Ну и странными же путями ты привёл нас в Сибую, — только и может произнести Бокуто.

Они останавливаются около круглосуточного супермаркета.

— Иди. Презервативы, — только и может выдавить из себя Акааши.

— Я? Один? Сам иди!

— Ты старше и должен быть взрослее, Бокуто-сан.

— Это не аргумент, нисколько не аргумент, — захлёбывается возмущением Бокуто. — Это всё ты придумал, этот дерзкий план по совращению невинного Бокуто-семпая! Прям сюжет из хентая.

Последнее он произносит с нескрываемым восхищением, хоть в хентае обычно и развратные девочки в коротких юбках. Акааши не пойдёт юбка, а жаль: ноги у него неплохие. Но смотреться всё равно будет нелепо.

— Презервативы и смазку, — шипит Акааши, подталкивая Бокуто к супермаркету.

От слова «смазка» и мыслей, которые немедленно следуют ассоциативной цепочкой, становится так горячо внизу живота, что он еле удерживается, чтобы не согнуться.

— Мы всё равно далеко от академии, пойдём вместе, — умоляет Бокуто. И Акааши наконец соглашается.

Хорошо, что Акааши решает взять баночку вишнёвой шипучки, и хорошо, что у Бокуто вообще есть Акааши, который твёрдой хваткой вовремя останавливает его руку, не давая взять презервативы. Потому что когда Бокуто поворачивает голову, глаза начинают увеличиваться от ужаса едва не совершённой ошибки.

С таким же ужасом глядит на них Широфуку, прямо из-за плеча Куроо, который как ни в чём не бывало покупает любимый шоколад Широфуку и то самое. Презервативы.

Куроо замечает их, только расплатившись. Широфуку пытается как можно незаметнее спрятать презики в сумку, наивное дитя. Акааши стоит всё с таким же невозмутимым лицом, но Бокуто чувствует его тихое веселье и оттого сам чувствует себя увереннее.

Они обмениваются приветствиями, и Куроо очень смешно пыжится. Вроде ничего особенного не делает, но чувствуется, что подспудно он гордится тем, что друг застал его с девушкой в Сибуе.

Широфуку же явно хочет провалиться под землю. И это непривычно, обычно она очень бойкая.

— А что вы здесь делаете? — Куроо говорит так, будто всем очевидно, зачем здесь они с Широфуку. За это от Широфуку ему хорошо прилетает локтем в бок, выбивая из него воздух.

— Приехали на концерт Gesu no Kiwami Otome, — не моргнув глазом, сообщает Акааши, прекрасно зная, что Куроо терпеть их не может.

Куроо ожидаемо кривится.

— Лучше бы вы оказались геями, которые отправились на поиски приключений, — насмешливо фыркает он и опять получает от Широфуку локтем.

— Удачи, мальчики, — она кивает им и уводит своего нерадивого кавалера в противоположную сторону.

Акааши озаряется улыбкой:

— Куроо-сану придётся долго извиняться, очень долго.

Когда они наконец оказываются в комнате отеля, Бокуто больше всего хочется забраться под одеяло и поспать: так он устал за полтора часа приключений. А ещё начинает хотеться есть, а из еды только какие-то закуски, купленные в том же супермаркете…

— Пойдём в душ.

Акааши раздевается прямо перед Бокуто, и хоть он тысячу раз видел его обнажённым, сейчас всё по-другому.

И вдруг до Бокуто доходит: они одни. Одни. Никто не зайдёт, не ворвётся с криками «отдай тетрадь по английскому, Бокуто». Даже Вашио здесь нет, и он тоже не вернётся в эту комнату, потому что она не его. Это их с Акааши комната.

Личная.

Всего на два часа, но всё же.

Но Бокуто не может встать и заставить себя прикоснуться к Акааши теперь уже по другой причине. С чего начать? Хочется потрогать живот, а ещё поцеловать его, можно и укусить. Ещё эти бедренные косточки, которые не давали ему покоя во время особенно тесных поцелуев, а губы, губы Акааши.

— Ты чего сидишь как вкопанный? Давай раздевайся. — Акааши пока не знает, какую опасность таит в себе Бокуто, поэтому подходит очень близко, хватает его футболку на спине, стягивает через голову.

Бокуто, как только освобождается, сразу прижимает Акааши к себе и целует обнажённый живот; он сам пришёл к нему в руки — не надо мучиться выбором. Кусает, втягивает тонкую кожу, зализывает тут же; Акааши дрожит и давит ему ладонями на плечи, пытается выпутаться из объятий.

— Бокуто-сан. Душ, — он говорит приглушённо, как будто задыхается. Бокуто поднимает глаза.

— Я с утра принимал. И ты тоже, я чувствую, — улыбается ему Бокуто и проводит носом по впалому животу.

Акааши сжимает его волосы на затылке, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и целует с размаху, поцарапавшись губами о его зубы. Акааши шипит, но продолжает целовать, крепко прижимаясь к нему.

Бокуто валится на кровать, утягивая Акааши за собой; движения такие хаотичные, что начинает кружится голова. Он чувствует, что Акааши тоже изголодался по прикосновениям, которых у них никогда и не было, но которые они представляли каждый день.

Акааши точно так же не знает, за что взяться сначала, поэтому его руки так и перемещаются с одного места на другое: его пальцы на бёдрах, нет, уже на животе, уже легко и ласково проводят по рёбрам, наконец, поглаживают где-то за ушами, забираясь в волосы. Поцелуи становятся почти болезненными, когда Бокуто ощущает ладонь Акааши, такую прохладную, контрастирующую с жарой в комнате, внизу живота. Его подкидывает на кровати, а Акааши трётся о его бедро. Бокуто чувствует его стояк даже сквозь джинсы, его и свои, хочется застонать, и он не видит причин сдерживаться.

— Бокуто-сан, — выдыхает Акааши, замерев. Бокуто пользуется небольшой паузой и заползает на кровать полностью, выдавливает из себя улыбку. Акааши на четвереньках тоже забирается поближе. Бокуто делает удачную подсечку, и тот валится на кровать, смеряя его недовольным взглядом. Бокуто подтягивает его к себе за бёдра.

— Я победил, — дёргает бровями он.

— Да, ты победил, Бокуто-сан, — покорно соглашается Акааши.

Чувствовать на себе его тяжесть было очень круто, но вид сверху Бокуто тоже очень нравится. Бёдра Акааши соприкасаются с его, а ещё у него лицо не такое сосредоточенное как обычно; разомлевший взгляд не такой цепкий, жёсткая линия губ расслаблена, готовая в любой момент приоткрыться и дать себе волю — или на поцелуй, или на очередной выдох. Бокуто никогда не думал, что ключицы могут быть такими выразительными, но у Акааши они именно такие: выпирают, будто призывая провести по ним языком.

— Перестань так смотреть и иди сюда, — Акааши разводит руки, приглашая лечь на себя.

Бокуто кидается ему в объятия, Акааши негромко ойкает. Бокуто с удовольствием сжимает его задницу и таки проводит языком по ключице и цепляет её зубами. Акааши дёргается под ним и обхватывает талию ногами, тесно прижимая к себе.

— Я… я не знаю, что делать, — задыхаясь и улыбаясь, говорит Бокуто, мелко целуя Акааши в губы. Тот краснеет и приобретает почти такой же вид, как на площадке во время раздумий над очередной схемой игры.

— Джинсы, для начала лучше снять джинсы.

Они тянутся к застёжкам друг друга, путаются в руках, в итоге каждый расстёгивает свои. Бокуто шипит ругательства, потому что пальцы слушаются плохо, а застёжка тугая; почему на джинсах всегда такие тугие пуговицы?

Акааши справляется раньше него и хочет раздеться, Бокуто не позволяет — сам стаскивает с него джинсы. Акааши едва заметно дрожит и ощутимо вздрагивает, когда Бокуто с интересом ведёт по его внутренней стороне бедра.

— Так нежно. — А ещё Бокуто чётко видит очертания члена Акааши под тонкой тканью белья и не может заставить себя посмотреть прямо.

Акааши и сам явно смущён, особенно когда тянется к застёжке Бокуто.

— Нечестно: я почти голый, а ты до сих пор в джинсах.

Бокуто не собирается ему помогать: то, что Акааши раздевает его, доставляет отдельное удовольствие.

Если изначально время неслось с огромной скоростью, то сейчас кажется, что они проваливаются в зыбучие пески, или что всё в замедленной съёмке.

Как только Бокуто остаётся в одном белье, он ложится на Акааши. Сейчас он как никогда остро чувствует прикосновение обнажённой кожи — это что-то нереальное. Руки у Акааши, может, и грубоватые, но в остальных местах кожа такая мягкая.

Акааши протискивает ладонь между ними и забирается под бельё. Бокуто нависает над ним на вытянутых руках, чтобы ему было легче двигаться; Акааши оттягивает резинку трусов, головку члена обдаёт прохладным воздухом, и Бокуто шипит, а потом стонет, потому что Акааши плотно обхватывает ладонью его член и ведёт до самого основания. Бокуто толкается навстречу руке и всё-таки опускается на локти, не в силах держаться. Тихо всхлипывает Акааши на ухо, а тот шумно дышит и продолжает ему дрочить.

«Хочу целоваться, хочу целоваться», — набатом стучит в голове Бокуто, но он даже не может повернуть голову; ему кажется, что он и думать не способен, потому что сейчас всё сосредоточено вокруг ощущений в паху. Низ живота сводит судорогой, которая передаётся по всему телу — очень короткая, но ужасно приятная; Бокуто валится на Акааши, мажет членом по его коже, кончает ему на живот. Акааши почти стонет, дёргаясь, и сжимает пальцы другой руки в волосах Бокуто.

Поцелуй. Ещё один поцелуй.

— Можно и мне? — негромко просит Акааши прямо ему в губы. Бокуто кивает, садится между его ног, снимает с него трусы. — Бокуто-сан!

Акааши возмущённо приподнимается на локтях, но Бокуто давит ему на грудь, заставляя лечь обратно. Тот слушается, но видно, что он донельзя смущён. В порыве даже прикрывает лицо, буквально на секунду, а потом опять пытается взять себя в руки. Бокуто нежно гладит большими пальцами ложбинки на его бёдрах, заставляя ещё больше раздвинуть ноги.

— Выключи свет хотя бы… — умоляет Акааши.

— А ты дрочил на меня? — спрашивает Бокуто первое, что приходит на ум.

— Что? — задыхается Акааши.

— Дрочил? Я на тебя да, честно, не мог удержаться в последний месяц. Ответь — и выключу свет.

— Ты издеваешься.

Он тянется к своему члену, но Бокуто быстрее: останавливает его руки, обхватывает член Акааши, нежно гладит головку. Акааши прижимается к Бокуто ещё плотнее, выгибается, такой красивый.

Бокуто ему об этом и говорит и продолжает жадно разглядывать. Акааши вытаскивает подушку из-под головы и закрывает ею лицо, а ещё стонет прямо в неё, Бокуто всё отлично слышит.

Он нарочито медленно водит по члену Акааши рукой, а другой рукой гладит его живот, касается поджатых яичек, скользит пальцами дальше, дотрагивается до ложбинки. Пятка Акааши прилетает ему по спине: от последних манипуляций он аж заметался. Бокуто интересно.

— Настолько приятно? — удивлённо вскидывает он брови. Убирает с лица Акааши подушку, и тот несильно тычет кулаком ему под рёбра.

— Прекрати издеваться.

— Прекрати командовать, — фыркает Бокуто. — Ответь: дрочил или нет?

И опять ведёт прямо между ягодиц.

— Ты можешь туда. Палец. Смазка, — отрывисто произносит Акааши, закрывая ладонью глаза.

— Тебе это понравится?

Акааши пожимает плечами. Такое ощущение, что он сейчас заплачет от смущения, но ничего такого не происходит. Бокуто тянется к пакету.

— А сколько надо?

— Сколько-нибудь. Боже, Бокуто, быстрее, пожалуйста.

Бокуто негромко смеётся. Собственное возбуждение ещё дремлет, а наблюдать за таким беспомощным Акааши одно удовольствие — он впервые видит его таким. Задыхающимся от смущения, не контролирующим себя, даже Бокуто он толком осадить не может.

Бокуто улыбается себе под нос, выдавливая немного смазки, касается входа.

— Так туго.

— Боже, Бокуто, только не комментируй это.

Бокуто продавливает палец на фалангу, и Акааши дрожит, даже его член дёргается. Акааши сквозь зубы выпускает воздух, кусает губы, когда Бокуто проводит рукой по его члену.

Ещё немного внутрь.

— Больно?

— Нет.

Акааши в какой-то момент расслабляется, переставая дрожать; наверное, ему помогает то, что Бокуто гладит его по животу. Пальцу становится легче скользить, и Бокуто быстро наращивает темп.

— Обними меня.

Бокуто обнимает. Он снова возбуждён, ещё с тех пор как почувствовал, какой Акааши тугой и жаркий внутри. Сложно поверить, что когда-нибудь он сможет войти в него, он же такой узкий.

Акааши целует его, и Бокуто жадно отвечает, трогая его обеими руками. Акааши кончает с закрытыми глазами, мелко подрагивая, издаёт какой-то короткий низкий звук — ещё не стон. Потом лежит и шумно дышит ему в шею, крепко обнимая, а Бокуто не может сдержать улыбку.

— Так ты дрочил на меня?

Акааши поднимает на него свой самый строгий взгляд, а Бокуто корчит умильное лицо.

— Я же тебе признался.

— Это была твоя инициатива.

— Ну пожалуйста.

Акааши молчит с минуту, а Бокуто продолжает пялиться на него щенячьими глазами.

— Да.

Бокуто победно вскидывает руки, ликуя, и чуть не заезжает Акааши по носу.

— А как давно? Я сказал, как давно я дрочу. Давай, колись.

— Ни за что.

Акааши уходит в душ, Бокуто плетётся за ним.

— Мы не решили ещё одну проблему, — голос его полон укоризны, и он тыкает пальцем на свой стояк. Акааши закатывает глаза.

— Это порочный круг. Пока будем удовлетворять тебя, возбужусь я, потом опять ты возбудишься, и бесконечно. Терпи.

— Акааши!

— Мне нужно умыться. Вернусь — будем решать твою проблему. Если ещё будет, что решать.

Когда Акааши выходит из душа, стояк и вправду ослабевает. Но Бокуто всё равно в сладком напряжении, улыбается Акааши и целует его, распаренного, в губы. У них есть ещё полчаса, которые следует провести с толком.

Боже, как он мог забыть похвастаться Акааши!

— Меня позвали в несколько университетов, — горделиво улыбается он.

— Поздравляю, — сухо отвечает Акааши, но очень ласково гладит его по волосам. — И куда отправишься?

— В Саппоро.

Акааши замирает, словно не веря своим ушам. Его рука даже перестаёт массировать голову Бокуто.

— Это же на Хоккайдо.

Бокуто кивает, искренне светясь.

— Круто же?

— Ты идиот?

— Акааши! — такой грубости он никак не ожидал. Даже улыбка сходит с лица, потому что да какого черта?

— Почему Хоккайдо?

Акааши в полной растерянности, и Бокуто не может понять, почему.

— Я всегда хотел учиться в универе именно там…

— Что? — слабо спрашивает Акааши.

— Я там вырос, мне там нравится.

Акааши трёт переносицу.

— Там слабая волейбольная команда.

— Теперь будет сильная, — пожимает плечами Бокуто. — Чего ты обзываешься и вообще ведёшь себя так, будто я сказал, что у тебя умер кто-то?

В какой-то момент они перестали обниматься, и теперь Бокуто сидит на кровати, недовольно сложив руки на груди. Акааши начинает одеваться.

— И правда не понимаешь?

— Нет. Не понимаю. Хватит на меня так смотреть, — начиная заводиться, говорит Бокуто.

— Ты собираешься уехать на Хоккайдо. Я думал… думал, — Акааши замолкает, поднимая полные ужаса глаза на Бокуто. — Нет, это же бред.

Он бормочет себе под нос, продолжая собираться.

— Что ты думал?

— Ничего. Зачем тогда вы это начали? Если знали, что собираетесь уезжать?

Это «вы» прямо режет по ушам. Словно на Бокуто вылили ведро холодной воды, пробирает до костей. Акааши будто специально берёт и искусственно отдаляется от него.

— Акааши.

Бокуто поднимается с кровати, но чувствует себя ужасно нелепо в одних трусах рядом с полностью одетым Акааши. Поэтому натягивает джинсы.

— Зачем ты так говоришь?

— Я думал, мы ещё хотя бы год будем в Токио вместе, — речь Акааши, обычно такая размеренная, сейчас звучит сбивчиво и поспешно. Он мимолётно дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до виска.

— Почему только год? — Бокуто пытается заглянуть Акааши в глаза, но тот отворачивается.

— Я собираюсь в Киото после выпуска. И ты это знал. Вся команда знала.

— Видимо, об этом ты разговаривал только с командой. — Бокуто внезапно чувствует себя виноватым и не находит ничего лучше, чем обвинить Акааши в ответ. Мгновенно ощущая укол вины.

— Что?

— Потому что я ничего такого не слышал. — Он всё равно продолжает гнуть свою линию.

— Может быть, иногда просто нужно слушать, что говорят?

— А как ты мог не знать о Хоккайдо?

— Я знал, что ты с Хоккайдо, но откуда я мог знать, что ты туда в университет пойдёшь? Я думал, после выпусҡа ты профессионально займёшься спортом. Сам-то ты ничего не говорил.

— Да конечно, быть такого не может. — Бокуто силится вспомнить, когда он рассказывал об этом Акааши, но в голову так ничего и не приходит. — И вообще. Мне надо в душ. И не смей уходить без меня! Мы, во-первых, не закончили, во-вторых, я не знаю, как отсюда возвращаться.

Бокуто закрывается в ванной комнате и очень быстро принимает душ. Поверить в происходящее очень сложно, как будто в одном дне поместились сразу два. Один из них прекрасный, а второй — отвратительный; они никогда не ругались с Акааши, всегда поддерживали друг друга.

Приходится даже хлопнуть себя по щекам, потому что обидно настолько, что в глазах начинает щипать.

Они молча идут до станции; идти долго, но они специально, не сговариваясь, выбрали такой путь. «Заодно, может, злость рассосётся», — со слабой надеждой думает Бокуто.

— Для тебя это всё было просто так? — почему-то спокойно спрашивает Акааши. — Что-то вроде твоих глупых шуток и выходок?

— Как у тебя язык поворачивается такое спрашивать? — заходится возмущением Бокуто.

— Почему ты никогда не думаешь о последствиях? Если для нас обоих это серьёзно, это… Мы должны прекратить. То, что происходит между нами.

Бокуто нервно и напоказ смеётся, надеясь, что это шутка.

Акааши молчит и смотрит на него без выражения.

— Перестань, Акааши. Я не хочу ничего прекращать.

У Акааши дёргается желвак.

— А я хочу, — как будто не своим голосом говорит он.

— Не ври, — Бокуто берёт его за руку, сжимая. — Мы сможем найти решение. Например, ты можешь вместе со мной поехать на Хоккайдо. Через год.

— Нет.

— Не упрямься.

— Бокуто-сан, может, это ты перестанешь упрямиться и поступишь в Киотский университет?

— На Хоккайдо у меня родители, бабушка…

— Ты угробишь свой талант.

В поезде они опять молчат, и Бокуто это ужасно раздражает.

С утра они были совершенно другими людьми, ехали в таком же поезде, но та поездка была такой лёгкой. Бокуто предвкушал непонятно что, а теперь Акааши стоит весь напряженный, как в первые дни в волейбольном клубе.

Хочется его обнять.

— Мы не должны были это начинать, — говорит Акааши в коридоре, где находятся их комнаты, и отвешивает полупоклон. — Мне очень жаль, что я поддался.

Бокуто даже не успевает отреагировать, как Акааши разворачивается и уходит, ускоряя шаг.

Да и слова те, самые нужные, никак не находятся.

В комнате он сразу валится на кровать, накрываясь одеялом, Вашио приходится вытаскивать его из постели, чтобы он сходил на ужин.

Неделя начинается ужасно. В коридоре не случается их обычных переглядок, обмена, улыбками украдкой; за те несколько месяцев, что они встречаются, всё это стало таким привычным. А когда Бокуто пытается затащить Акааши в туалет, как они неоднократно делали, тот выскальзывает и опять, прямо как в отеле, отводит глаза.

На тренировке дела идут ещё хуже: они как будто перестали чувствовать друг друга как раньше, так что на тренировочном матче между вторым и первым составом они еле вытягивают победу. Тренер качает головой, разговаривает с каждым из них по отдельности, а ещё все сокомандники по очереди подходят и интересуется у Бокуто, что с ним случилось. А по Акааши вообще ничего не видно, как будто всё так и должно быть.

Бокуто тоже старается вести себя как обычно, особенно на второй день: Коноха рассказывает какую-то несмешную шутку, а Акааши проходит мимо их стола, и Бокуто нарочито громко смеётся. Коноха аж краснеет от злости и шипит, чтобы он кончал издеваться. Но Бокуто только складывает руки на груди; внутри всё клокочет от гнева, хочется подойти к Акааши и дать пинка.

На тренировке Сарукуй спрашивает, что между ними происходит, и Бокуто говорит:

— С этой ледяной сосулькой у нас всё замечательно, просто восхитительно.

Слишком громко: Акааши его слышит. И у него, видимо, и правда есть злая вторая личность, потому что его красивое лицо перекашивает от гнева.

— Как ты меня назвал?

В какой-то момент Бокуто кажется, что сейчас они подерутся. Вцепятся друг другу в футболки и пару раз точно треснут друг друга. По крайней мере, Акааши идёт к нему очень решительно, а Бокуто принимает вызов, сразу встаёт со скамейки. Но Акааши со спины задерживают Коноха и Коми и почти висят на нём, а Бокуто держат Сарукуй и подоспевший Вашио. И Бокуто, и Акааши молчат, а команда галдит, как взбесившиеся сороки.

Акааши первым расслабляется и, когда парни его отпускают, идёт извиняться перед тренером.

В этот вечер их отпускают с тренировки: тренер решает, что они переутомились из-за учёбы и слишком большого давления из-за национальных.

Вторая неделя начинается не лучше, а до национальных остаётся совсем мало времени. Тренировки снова проходят из рук вон плохо; Акааши, который обычно подбадривает не только Бокуто, но и всю команду — Коми и Коноха как-то обсуждали, что из-за присутствия Акааши они чувствуют себя гораздо увереннее, — теперь почти ни с кем не контактирует.

Во вторник после тренировки к Бокуто подходят Вашио и Коноха.

— Мы решили сделать интервенцию, — Коноха показывает пальцами кавычки. — Для Акааши.

— Что это значит? — Бокуто приподнимает брови, переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Это типа вмешательство в личную жизнь. Необходимое вмешательство.

Бокуто удивляется. Мало того что парни всё знают об их отношениях с Акааши, так ещё так хорошо к ним относятся. Даже помогать готовы.

— Правда?

— Да. Мы ему скажем, что так себя вести нельзя, а кидаться с кулаками на семпаев плохо. И что как вице-капитан он себя сейчас вообще не очень хорошо ведёт.

— Аааа, вы про это. Да, окей, давайте. А то он совсем распоясался.

Вашио иронично хмыкает. Бокуто косит на него глазом.

— Чего смешного? Слушайте, парни, а вы слышали, что Акааши собирается в Киото после выпуска?

Вашио и Коноха переглядываются.

— Ну да, он ещё в начале года говорил, что у него там все родственники учились и что этот вопрос давно решён.

— А, традиции, пфе. Понятно. Ну ладно, а когда мероприятие по изгнанию дьявола из Акааши? Может, заодно надоумим его поехать учиться на Хоккайдо? — Бокуто почёсывает подбородок, размышляя, почему он раньше не додумался уговорить Акааши на такой шаг, а Вашио с Конохой в очередной раз переглядываются.

— Ну, почему бы и нет, — пожимает плечами Коноха. — Завтра во время обеденного перерыва. Не опаздывай! Мы должны встретить Акааши все вместе.

Когда на следующий день Акааши заходит в клубную комнату, первым к нему подскакивает именно Бокуто.

— Ага! Это индульгенция! Для тебя!

Акааши приподнимает бровь.

— Интервенция, — шипит Коми.

— А я как сказал? Так вот, интервенция для того, чтобы ты поехал учиться на Хоккайдо…

— Стоп, — говорит Коноха. — Бокуто, сядь. И ты, Акааши, тоже, пожалуйста, присядь.

Коноха пододвигает стул к стулу Бокуто. Когда Акааши садится, Бокуто сразу отворачивается от него. И спиной чувствует, как Акааши злится.

— Это интервенция для вас обоих.

Команда стоит полукругом, возвышаясь над ними — и первый, и второй состав. И они начинают говорить. Каждый по очереди, иногда перебивая друг друга.

Они говорят, что очень хотят выиграть национальные. Что им без них — Бокуто и Акааши — не справиться. Что Бокуто, каким бы ни был ребенком и просто поставщиком всех проблем на свете, всё равно сердце их команды и один из сильнейших игроков среди школ Японии. И о том, что Акааши — мозг их команды, который умеет направлять и рассчитывать самые сложные комбинации в доли секунд.

— Эй, а почему о недостатках Акааши вы ничего не сказали?

— Потому что он безупречен, — говорит Вашио своим низким голосом, как будто отрезая.

Акааши улыбается уголками губ: своей привычной азартной ухмылочкой. Бокуто толкает его в плечо.

— Так, никаких драк! — испуганно говорит Коноха, махая перед их лицами руками.

— Это был дружеский тычок, типа хватит насмехаться. Не надо мне красных карточек, — бубнит Бокуто.

— Ладно, — выдыхает Коноха. — Так вот. Мы не знаем, что там между вами двумя произошло, но хотим сказать, что вы нам очень дороги и очень нужны, реально. И хотим попросить об огромном одолжении: чтобы на площадке у нас царил мир. Хотя бы на площадке. Ваша связка — одно из наших главных оружий.

Они кланяются и хором произносят «пожалуйста!»; Бокуто с Акааши вскакивают со своих мест.

— Ну парни, вы чего, всё нормально будет, да ведь, Акааши? — Бокуто хлопает его по спине, и тот кивает.

На следующий день они не игнорируют друг друга, как раньше, а просто общаются предельно вежливо.

Под конец такой тренировки Коноха в отчаянии падает на колени и вопрошает «за что?». Вашио с сочувствием хлопает его по плечу.

После тренировки их запирают в клубной комнате.

— Пока не помиритесь — не выйдете отсюда!

Акааши тяжко вздыхает и садится в противоположный угол. Бокуто нервно барабанит пальцами по столу. Тому самому, за которым они пару месяцев назад ели онигири.

— Бокуто-сан, ты и вправду хочешь, чтобы я учился вместе с тобой на Хоккайдо?

Бокуто поднимает полный недоумения взгляд на Акааши.

— Конечно, хочу. Вообще не хочу, чтобы мы расставались. Да я даже представить не могу, как жил до того, как мы с тобой встретились. Как будто это были две отдельные жизни. И одна из них была ну ничего такой, а вторая — потрясающей. Правда, сейчас у меня как будто началась третья жизнь, в которой всё ужасно и отвратительно.

Бокуто подходит к нему и берёт за руку, пытается заглянуть в глаза, но Акааши их отводит.

— Я не могу поехать на Хоккайдо.

— А я в Киото.

— Да. Понимаю. Но может, ни себе ни людям?

Бокуто приподнимает брови, и Акааши наконец смотрит ему в глаза.

— Ты уже подал прошение о том, чтобы тебя взяли в университет?

— Вот черт! Забыл, блииин, надо поскорее это сделать…

— А в какой-нибудь токийский тебя позвали?

Бокуто начинает перечислять по памяти, загибая пальцы. Акааши останавливает его, кладя сверху свою ладонь.

— Что если… если бы я после выпуска тоже пошёл в один из них? В тот, который выберешь ты.

У Бокуто округляются глаза.

— Мы бы продолжили играть в одной команде. Я пойму, если ты откажешься, родители важнее.

Бокуто крепко обнимает Акааши.

— А как же ваша киотская династия?

— Ну, отец, конечно, расстроился, что я подумываю остаться в Токио. Но он уважает мой выбор.

— Ты уже и с папой говорил? — Бокуто зарывается носом ему в шею, треплет мягкие волосы на затылке. — Я так соскучился.

— Я тоже.

Бокуто припадает к губам Акааши и жадно его целует, обхватывая лицо руками. Два шага — и Акааши уже прижат к стене, шарит руками по спине Бокуто и наконец сжимает его задницу.

— Эй, этим обычно я занимаюсь.

Акааши ухмыляется, и они снова целуются.

Бокуто уже готов полезть к Акааши под футболку, когда дверь отпирают, и они отскакивают друг от друга.

***

На тренировку Бокуто приходит донельзя хмурый.

— Вы опять поссорились? О нет, — Коноха собирается опять упасть на колени, но Вашио успевает его подхватить, и тот остаётся на ногах.

— Нет, ни с кем я не ссорился. Я с матушкой разговаривал. Об университете.

Вся команда подходит поближе. Коми спрашивает, что сказала матушка.

— Да ну её, — машет рукой Бокуто и видит, как напрягается Акааши: белеет как полотно. — Я ей сказал, что собираюсь остаться в Токио и не поеду на Хоккайдо. Она рассмеялась мне в трубку, обозвала идиотом, сказала, кому я тут нужен и, типа, продолжай карьеру там.

Команда, естественно, разражается смехом. Бокуто складывает руки на груди, но, увидев улыбку Акааши, сразу перестаёт дуться и улыбается ему от уха до уха.

— Хей-хей-хей, парни, давайте порвём всех этих слабаков на национальных!

— Бокуто-сан, если они вышли на национальные, — вряд ли они слабаки.

— Акааши!

***

На национальных они вылетают в полуфинале.

К тренеру вся команда идёт в соплях и слезах, Бокуто и Акааши единственные не плачут. Тренер говорит что-то, но Бокуто не вслушивается. Скорее всего, пытается их подбодрить. Когда он заканчивает, Бокуто встаёт рядом с ним; надувает грудь колесом, упирает руки в бока.

— Эй, парни! Я рад, что вместе с вами дошёл до полуфинала. Рад был каждой нашей победе. Вы — самая лучшая команда для меня. И я рад, что эти три года провёл с вами бок о бок. Ну а вы двое, — Бокуто смотрит на Онагу и Акааши, — просто круты, хоть я провёл с вами не так много времени. А теперь — раздача капитанских обнимашек!

Первым он тянет к себе Коми, и тот смеётся сквозь всхлипы. Коноху также просто поднять, но сложно отцепить — тот пытается вырыдать все слёзы в его футболку. Сарукуй пошёл немного тяжело, но Бокуто сумел оторвать его ноги от пола; Вашио и Онага вообще оказались неподъёмными, и во время объятий с ними в воздухе болтались уже ноги Бокуто.

— И наш будущий безупречный капитан!

Он подхватывает Акааши на руки и думает:

«Кажется, я его сейчас поцелую».

Но читает во взгляде Акааши:

«Не смей меня здесь целовать!»

И даже отворачивает лицо Бокуто рукой.

В автобусе они садятся на заднее сиденье, и только там Акааши позволяет себе разрыдаться. Бокуто не выдерживает вида плачущего Акааши — тот даже не пытается спрятаться от его взгляда — и сам начинает вытирать тыльной стороной ладони катящиеся градом слёзы.

— Ты же не плакал, чего сейчас ревёшь? — Акааши говорит тихо-тихо, словно ему пережало горло. Он опирается локтями на колени и давит себе на глаза, чтобы остановить этот поток.

— Ну ты плачешь, и я с тобой за компанию, — негромко смеётся Бокуто; наклоняется и нежно целует Акааши в висок, заправляя за ухо прядь, которая тут же выбивается. — Акааши.

Он поворачивает голову, и они коротко целуются. Акааши наконец-то улыбается.

— Я просто хотел выиграть национальные с тобой.

— В следующем году выиграешь, пообещай мне! Вместе со мной. Просто я буду не на площадке, а на трибунах, поддерживать тебя.

Акааши смеётся. И сам лезет за ещё одним поцелуем.

— Знаешь, чтобы сделать проигрыш приятнее, нам нужно ввести традицию, — шёпотом говорит Бокуто, потирая подбородок. — Ходить каждый раз в лав-отель.

Акааши скептически хмыкает.

— Нет, иначе мы будем слишком часто проигрывать. В прошлый раз поход был приурочен к победе над Некомой. Завтра пойдём в честь выхода в полуфинал национальных.

— Договорились. — Бокуто подставляет ладонь, и Акааши хлопает по ней. Смеётся над удивлённым выражением лица Бокуто, который явно ожидал другого, и наконец берёт его за руку, переплетая пальцы.


End file.
